D-Don't T-Turn A-Around!
by Ezphorea
Summary: Asuna decides to prepare something special for Kazuto while he's not home. ;) KazutoxAsuna fluff


**Hello! :D I just wanted to give special thanks to those who wrote gave positive feedback, favourited, or followed my first fanfic. So special thanks to:**

 **-** **K2-Black-Panther**

 **\- Karol**

 **\- Caraczan**

 **\- GameLord The Hitman**

 **\- Mkchief34**

 **And I thank everyone else who read my fanfic. It really means a lot to me! :D**

 **Now here's another fanfic for you readers! Remember feel free to say what you want on the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **D-Don't T-Turn Around!**

It was 10 in the morning and Asuna was standing on the doorsteps of Kazuto's home. A few seconds after she rang the doorbell, she heard the door unlock then it opened only for her to see Sugu.

"Oh good morning Asuna-san." Sugu greeted

"Good morning Sugu-san." Asuna greeted back.

"Sorry but if you are looking for Kazuto, he's not home today until 12ish." Sugu stated.

"Perfect! Can I come in?" Asuna asked.

"Uh sure." Sugu said

As Asuna entered the house, Sugu asked.

"So what are you planning to do that requires Kazuto to be out of the house?"

"Well since it's his birthday today, I figured I might surprise Kirito-kun with something special." Asuna responded

"Ah ok. Well anyways I have to go because I'm going out with my friends at the amusement park for the whole day so I won't be back until 10. So watch over the house for me while I'm gone please." Sugu said.

"Sure!" Asuna responded with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks!" Sugu said

After Sugu said her goodbyes to Asuna, Asuna started to prepare Kazuto's birthday gift.

"Alright so I have all the ingredients for the cake and the red apron. Let's get changed first." Asuna said to herself.

 _Kazuto's POV_

"Ugh, Klein can I go home now?" Kazuto groaned "It's been an hour since we've been waiting in line."

"No, wait a little longer Kirito. Pleeaase!" Klein begged

"I don't get why you need someone here to wait with you and had one of your other friends to wait with you." Kazuto asked.

"Well I need someone here just incase I need to use the washroom and need someone to protect my spot. None of my other friends are available as they all have to work today." Klein answered

"What so special about today anyways that required you to call me?" Kazuto asked.

"Well there's a new VR game called "Date Routes" and it's where you can go on a date simulator with different cute girls and uses the location from where you live. The game will make you feel like you are dating in real life!" Klein explained.

"Oh my goodness." Kazuto said while putting his hand on his face.

"Hey, I don't have a cute girlfriend unlike you so cut me some slack." Klein said.

"Yea, yea. You owe me after this." Kazuto said with his arms crossed

"Ok." Klein said

 _Asuna's POV_

"Alright finished preparing the chocolates now all I have to do is wait for Kirito-kun to get back." Asuna said to herself. "I wonder how Kirito-kun will react after seeing me in this. Honestly, wearing this is indeed too embarrassing."

 _Kazuto's POV_

"FINALLY! We are done waiting. That took 2 and a half hours Klein" Kazuto sighed in relief. "Also you did need to use the washroom at all!"

"Heh, heh." Klein chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks a lot Kirito!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, now I'm heading home cya." Kazuto said while leaving and giving Klein a short wave.

"WAIT! KIRITO!" Klein yelled.

"What now?" Kazuto responded as he let out a small groan.

"Here. Take it, I owe you and happy birthday." Klein said while offering an extra copy of the game.

"Seriously? I'm not taking it. If I take that and Asuna somehow sees me having it, I'm gonna die so no thanks."

"Alright then I'll mail it to you and see ya anyways. I'm going home asap so I can play this game." Klein said while running away.

"No wait. KLEIN!" Kazuto yelled "I swear that guy..."

As Kazuto was walking home, he notices a flower shop.

 _Oh yea, it's been awhile since I got Asuna flowers._ Kazuto thought to himself.

He went into the store and bought a few roses.

 _I hope she's fine with these. I guess I'll stop by Asuna's house first then._ Kazuto thought.

Arriving at Asuna's house, he press the doorbell. The door opened only to reveal that the person who opened the door was Asuna's father Yuuki Shouzou.

"Um, is Asuna home?" Kazuto asked.

"Ah sorry, she's not home today, she said something about being at your place." Shouzou answered.

"Oh ok, thank you for telling me and sorry for disturbing you if I was." Kazuto said

"Ah no worries. I was just watching the television thats all." Shouzou responded

Kazuto said his goodbyes and headed to his house.

 _Huh, what could Asuna be doing at my place. Darn it Klein, why did you have to make me wait with you?_ Kazuto thought

 _Asuna's POV_

 _It's been a few hours already Kirito-kun, when will you come back._ Asuna thought as she was growing impatient.

A few minutes later, Asuna heard the door being unlocked so she quickly rushed over to stand in front of the door. After the door opened, Asuna said with a blush.

"W-Welcome b-back Kirito-kun!"

"A-Asuna, wh-what are y-you w-wearing?" Kazuto said in a shock while blushing in a deep shade of red when he saw Asuna wearing just a red apron with nothing underneath. Then he quickly closed the door so that no one will see.

"W-W-Well since it's your birthday, I thought of doing s-s-something special for you." Asuna said in a nervous tone. "D-D-Do you like it?"

"Y-Yea, it l-looks gr-great on you." Kazuto responded "Oh yea, here are some flowers for you."

"Oh Kirito-kun, they are lovely." Asuna responded. "I baked a cake for you by the way."

"Oh thanks, I am indeed hungry as I didn't have lunch yet."

"Well um, just sit on your couch and d-don't t-turn around." Asuna said

"Um o-ok"

While Kazuto had sat on the couch for a minute, he then hears Asuna's voice telling him to do something.

"Make sure to close your eyes." Asuna commanded

"Alright." Kazuto then closed his eyes.

Asuna place the cake on the table, right infront of Kazuto.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Asuna said. "Happy Birthday Kirito-kun!"

"Wow, that cake looks amazing, and you made this all by yourself?" Kazuto asked

"Mhm!"

"Hey Asuna."

"Hmm?" Just when she looked at Kazuto's direction, her lips were pressed with Kazuto's lips. After a minute, Kazuto broke the kiss.

"Thank you Asuna, for doing all of this for me." Kazuto spoke with a smile.

"Your welcome, now let's cut the cake." Asuna said in a cheerful voice. But right after she said that, she thought of a great idea. "Hey Kirito-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Close your eyes once more." Asuna asked

"Alright."

Asuna took the knife and the fork that was lying next to the cake and cut Kazuto a slice of the cake and placed it on a plate. She then took the plate and got onto Kazuto's lap.

"Y-You can open your eyes now." Asuna said while slight blushing again.

"A-Asuna, what are you doing?!" Kazuto asked while blushing as well.

"W-What do you think dummy, I'm feeding you." Asuna then used the fork to break a small piece of the cake. "Now say ahh."

Kazuto gulped and said, "O-Ok, um, ahhh." Once Kazuto ate the piece of cake, he said, "Wow this taste delicious!"

"Thanks." Asuna said with a smile. "Once more, Happy Birthday Kirito-kun"


End file.
